1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slider for slide fasteners and more particularly to a pull tab for joining thereto various decorative piece such as a decorative cord, a colored ball chain or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, usually a decorative piece such as a decorative cord, a colored ball chain or the like is fastened directly to a distal end of a pull tab pivotally attached to a slider. One typical pull tab of the type described is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 59-114008. A chain of rings has its one end fastened directly to an aperture formed in a distal end of the pull tab and has the other end provided with a small ornamental bell.
Another pull tab of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 59-2210. Likewise, a decorative cord has its one end fastened directly to an aperture of a distal end of the pull tab and has the other end provided with an ornamental piece.
Both pull tab has drawbacks in that, once a decorative piece is fastened to the pull tab, it is extremely difficult if not impossible to replace the decorative piece with another decorative piece.